Tiggeret
by suzyq85
Summary: Hello fanfictioners! I had an awesome summary for this story,but I accidentally erased it,so,whatevs. Chiro is hurt in a fight,and,is saved. His savior is a good,confused,scared,teen,with somethin' special,who wants to go home. Kinda hard when his planet doesn't exist. Only own my OC!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So,I've been AWOL from ff for over a year. Sorry 'bout that..I'm hoping to make an awesome comeback,and,I'm starting by rewriting this 5-year-old story..that I never finished,anywho,so,its like writing a brand new one X).

* * *

His eyes flew open as pain coursed through the boy hero's arm. Chiro didn't even need to hear the literal cracking of his bone to know the slam against the wall had broken his arm.

However,keeping the city safe, was way more important than the pain he felt. Bones heal,destroyed cities don't. Grunting,he forced himself to stand up and ignored the protests his fatigued body was sending to him.

_ "Of all the times for the team to be split up"_ He thought,then,added an introspective afterthought. _"Or for me to be so dang cocky"_. There were other 9-feet tall monsters,making three total,attacking the south,east,and,north,sides of the city. Chiro now regretted being so over-confident,insisting on facing the north monster on his own.

Shaking his head from his thoughts,Chiro charged at the monster,yelling out his signature "Thunder Punch!". To his disappointment,his left arm was apparently not nearly as powerful as his now fractured right ,he worked out both(although his left nearly as much as his right), he was able to make the monster stagger back a bit. He was far from stunned,however,and,as Chiro ran up to him again,the monster swatted Chiro like a fly.

Again,Chiro smashed into the next unforgiving wall. He clenched his teeth at the intense pain,but,quickly moved to get up. This time,however,as soon as he stood,Chiro was hit with a wave of vertigo,and,found he couldn't stand straight. He struggled to clear his blurry vision,but,failing,he leaned against the wall he had just been so unceremoniously thrown against. Completely dizzy,he saw a large blur of white moving ever so slowly towards him. He couldn't tell how far the monster was from him,but,it didn't matter.

Chiro saw another blur,bright orange against the white metal that was his enemy. Not understanding anything,Chiro groaned, slumped to his knees,and,was out cold on the floor in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Sorry that was so short,guys. I have more I'm ready to write,I just didn't think it was appropriate for the first chapter. Please welcome me back into the writing world xD. I've been out for over a year,I'm so sorry. I just saw my story,though,realized I was a damn crappy writer at 10(like,legit,my prologue in the first version of this story was like 5 lines..),and,I had sudden inspiration to rewrite this story. Hopefully,I'll get around to fixing my other crappy writings of a 10-year-old.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay, this is 3rd person,too,but,its centered on our mystery ,the first part is.

Umm,hmm,also,excuse my horrible feline puns. I'm as creative as a pair of socks. (See,even that simile was sucky!)

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the unfamiliar grass he was laying on. This grass was very different from what he had at home.

He sat up,taking in his surroundings._Where am I?_He wondered. The last thing the boy remembered was playing catball in Gym class. He failed to swipe his paw at the incoming rubber ball,and,was hit smack in the face. Everything went black,and,now,here he was.

The boy stood up. He rose to the size of an average teenage boy. Looking around,he brushed his hand against his sweaty forehead,moving aside his dark red hair. _I don't know this place. I've gotta be careful._

That thought in mind,the teen suddenly turned completely orange. His skin,hair,and,clothes,all glowed bright orange,rendering his features unidentifiable. After a few seconds of being but an orange figure,his limbs started to morph. His arms and legs became thicker,and,changed structure. His flat torso transformed. His head narrowed,and,his facial features shifted. Fur grew where there was none,and,within a few seconds,he was a very recognizable creature;a tiger.

Feeling safer in his stronger form,the boy-turned-tiger ran around,with more confidence._Much better._

He dashed around,trying to get a sense of his surroundings. The teen rushed forward as he heard a loud crash.

He did not expect to see a giant white robot ready to smash a kid.

With an overwhelming instinct to protect the kid,he ran ahead to the hunk of metal and jumped on it. He swiped his paw at it as he pounced,leaving 3 deep scratches in the robot's body._Must be some cheap metal.I think I can take him down..I hope._

Indeed,he did. A few more swipes of the paw and snaps from the tiger's mighty jaws,and,the robot had a gaping hole in his body. To finish the enemy off,he bit at the circuitry inside. He felt a small jolt of electricity course through him,but,he knew the robot had far worse. A few seconds later,the robot was on the floor,lifeless.

He quickly turned his gaze over to the boy he had saved. He was on the floor,and,the tiger knew he should check the kid to make sure he's okay,however,he was suddenly aware of what had just happened. Freaking out,the teen ran off,still in the form of a tiger,to go anywhere but here.

* * *

Chiro woke up,and,was,immediately,comforted,with knowing where he was. He recognized the familiar steel of one of the beds in the MedLab of hishome. He sighed in contentment,feeling safe.

His sigh brought Gibson's attention from the computer screen to Chiro. The scientist smiled. He,along with the other teammates,were very worried when Chiro didn't come back from his battle. After a while,the team took off to the north side of Shuggazoom,in search of their leader. Luckily,they found him fairly quickly,and,brought him inside right away.

Since then,Gibson had been in the Medical Lab,monitoring Chiro,and,when nothing was to monitor,he worked with research he could accomplish in the lab,where he could keep an eye on their injured leader. Of course,the rest of the team,especially,Antauri,insisted on staying with him,but,Gibson couldn't have everybody hovering over Chiro.

The team's doctor walked over to Chiro. Grinning,he spoke,"Chiro! I'm so glad to see you're awake!" Chiro smiled at the blue monkey,but,it left as soon as it came,as Gibson continued,addressing Chiro's injuries."Care to explain how you ended up unconscious,with a fractured arm?"

"Ughm. I don't know. He got me bad. I blacked out." Chiro replied,a little uneasy,already angry with himself for his failure.

"So,how did you defeat the robot?" Gibson inquired. The team had been curious,why Chiro was unconscious,as well as,the monster.

"Umh" the teen mumble din reply. He was lost in his memory,as he suddenly recalled the orange blur attacking the white monster. He debated letting Gibson know about the orange(it could've been his imagination,after all),and,he decided it would be best to. If it wasn't his imagination,then,the team needed to know about something suspicious like this.

Chiro started,"Actually,Gibson,I got really dizzy after I hit a wall. I-"

Gibson interrupted him. "Speaking of which,I need to examine you for a concussion. That wall had a colossal dent init. Consider yourself lucky you can still think."

Chiro barely processed what Gibson said. He was still trying to remember anything else about orange in the battle. "Yea,yea,sure. But,listen,before I blacked out,I saw the monster coming at me."

"And?"

"I don't know. This orange blur-well,everything was blurry,but,you know. I don't know,he attacked it,I guess."

"And?"

"Well,yea,that's it. I just thought maybe you guys should know some orange thing kinda helped me out back there" Chiro said with uncertainty.

Gibson replied with a smile."Of course,Chiro. Anything you remember is imperative. However,considering you were falling unconscious,you could've,in the simplest terms possible,mixed up your eyesight,and,invented something that didn't happen. or,confused something orange with a person. Your scarf,for example."

"So,you think I imagined it?" Chiro responded,slightly offended. he didn't know why,though;he had thought the same thing himself.

"Quite possibly. However,we cannot disregard the possibility of you having actually been helped by an orange person,or,creature." He added,mumbling,"I suppose we probably should've assessed the robot for damages".

Chiro was a little surprised. "You mean you guys didn't even look at the monster?"

"No,"Gibson admitted. "We were primarily concerned with you,Chiro. Let's move on,shall we? Allow me to examine you for symptoms of a concussion,Chiro. Lay back."

* * *

After Chiro was thoroughly examined,Gibson allowed the rest of the team to come inside the MedLab. Antauri was first to Chiro's bed. He hugged the boy,before sternly turning to him.

With an intimidating gaze,Antauri looked into Chiro's eyes. "I told you,Chiro,that going off on your own to fight was dangerous. You could've been seriously injured,or,worse".

Chiro attempted to lighten up his mentor's expression. "Ah,c'mon,Antauri! Don't give me that 'I-told-you-so'look! I'm here now,aren't I?"

Nova cut in. "You might not have been!" She hugged Chiro tight,and,said "Don't scare us like that!"

Antauri turned to Gibson,and,asked,"Gibson,is everything okay with Chiro? Is he hurt,at all?"

Gibson began,"After a thorough examination,I've concluded th-".

"Get on with it,Brainstrain! Geez,is the kid okay or not?" Sprx interrupted.

With a glare at Sprx,Gibson continued. "He has,quite clearly,a fractured arm,and,a mild concussion. Which is a miracle,considering the shape those building walls were ,he is fine," the scientist finished with a smile.

Sprx didn't come any closer than where he was standing,but,he gave a cheeky grin and said,"I knew you'd be okay,kid. Glad to see I was right".

Chiro turned his attention to the little green monkey,who had been patiently,albeit,anxiously,awaiting his turn to glomp the team's leader. When Chiro turned to him,Otto grinned,and,said,full of excitement,"Chiro! I'm sososo happy you're okay! We were all worried and then we were all trying to find you and then we were all happy to have found you,and,and,an-" He stopped talking to run top Chiro full speed and hug him tight. "I'm happy you're here!"

Chiro laughed,but,before he could respond,Otto continues. "I didn't know you had claws,Chiro!"

The hero looked confused,which,in turn,confused the excitable green monkey. "When were were getting you into the Robot,I couldn't help myself and I looked at the robot you beat up. He had scratches,the kinda scratches my saws could give if I went easy on a guy. He had a whole buncha holes,too."

Chiro exchanged glances with Gibson. He explained what he saw before fainting to the rest of the team,which baffled them.

Nova was the first to reply. "So,we've gotta guy who scratches stuff deep,loose in Shuggazoom,and,we don't know who he is,or,what side he's on. Great."

* * *

Please,forgive me if there are any typos. It's 10 to midnight here,I'm usually in bed by 10,and,I still have some prayers to say (effectively takes half an hour)! I'm scanning this for typos,but,don't jump me if I miss one or two ;D.

This is all y'all are getting from me this weekend. I can only write on weekends,and,I may,y'know,forget to write,some weekends. Bear with me,guys!


End file.
